The Language of Flowers
by robliz
Summary: Will receives flowers in the week running up to Valentine's Day but who are they from?


A single head of angelica flowers lay on Will's desk Monday morning. Attached was a neatly handwritten note.

"You are my inspiration."

There was no name and Will did not immediately recognise the handwriting when he came into school that morning and noticed the flower. Smiling gently to himself he found a coffee mug, filled it with water and placed the flower into the water. He carefully detached the note and placed it in his desk drawer. He had no idea who had sent him the flower but it was a nice idea, whoever it was. Probably just one of the glee girls messing around. It was coming up to Valentine's Day and it wasn't like this was the first time Will had received flowers from a student at this time of year. And this was a nice message. No declarations of undying love or anything inappropriate like that.

Tuesday morning found a single pink camellia on Will's desk. Again, a handwritten note, the same handwriting as the day before, was attached.

"I admire you; you are perfect in every way."

This time Will blushed slightly as he read it. Once again he wondered who had sent it. Rachel maybe, or even Tina. He removed the note and placed the flower in the coffee mug with the angelica from yesterday. Tomorrow he was going to bring in a proper vase and some plant feed to keep these flowers looking nice.

When Will reached his desk on Wednesday morning with a vase (brand new- Terri had kept all the vases) in his hand he almost put his bag down on top of the delicate violet sitting there.

"You occupy my thoughts."

Will removed the note and placed all the flowers into the vase. He sat down and stared at them for a while. Who could be sending them to him? They were getting more romantic every day and Will was concerned about where they would lead. He pushed the worry out of his mind as his first class began to filter in through the door.

Thursday morning came and Will rushed into school, curious about what might lie on his desk today. It was a blue rose.

"I love you but I cannot have you."

This left Will very worried. It had to be a student with this talk of forbidden love. He had just dealt with Rachel's crush, he couldn't face another one. Unless it was Rachel sending them. It seemed unlikely as she had been making eyes at Finn all week and Will was pretty certain he overheard part of a conversation between her and Mercedes about whether it would be appropriate to buy Finn a Valentine's Day card. He tried to forget about the whole situation. It wasn't like he could do anything about this right now when he didn't know who had been sending him the flowers in the first place.

On Friday morning when Will reached his desk he couldn't see a flower. He felt a weird sense of disappointment. He was getting quite attached to having flowers everyday. He pulled his chair out from under the desk and then noticed that there was a flower after all, it had fallen from the desk onto his chair. Today's flower was a deep red carnation. Once again a note was attached.

"My heart aches for you."

Wishing he knew who was sending the flowers, Will placed the flower gently in the vase with the others. He added some plant feed to the water as he thought about whom he wanted it to be. He hoped it was one of the glee kids as he had dealt with them before. But then he hoped it wasn't one of them because glee club could get awkward if he had one of them crushing on him. At least it was Saturday tomorrow. He had planned a short glee rehearsal for the afternoon but there shouldn't be any more flowers. Hopefully anyway.

Saturday afternoon Will dropped by his desk on his way to the auditorium. He just wanted to see whether there was another flower. And there one was, a yellow tulip, with another note attached.

"I am hopelessly in love."

The fact that there was a flower on his desk on a Saturday strongly hinted that the person leaving them was in glee club. There was no other clubs meeting that weekend as far as Will knew so unless someone was coming into school purely to give Will another flower it had to be one of the glee kids. Will placed the flower in the vase and headed over to the auditorium. As he walked in he studied all of their faces in the hope that one of them would look embarrassed or something. The only person looking at all perturbed by Will's entrance was Finn but he had been looking funny for a number of weeks now when he was around Will. Will just assumed it was all part of the baby drama, what with his ex wife planning on adopting the baby. He wished that Finn would talk to him about it. He liked Finn and he missed the easy way they used to have with each other.

Sunday morning came and Will lay in bed alone. Alone on Valentine's Day. Will couldn't remember the last Valentine's Day when he was alone. Must have been back before high school. He rolled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He briefly considered going round to Terri's for some company but quickly dismissed the idea. It would cause more problems than it would solve. Then he remembered the flowers. Would he get one today? He assumed not since it was a Sunday but then it was Valentine's Day after all. The only way to know for certain would be to go in and check. He had left some marking that needed doing at school anyway so it wouldn't be a wasted trip, flower or no flower.

Walking down the corridor to his room, Will noticed that the door was ajar. He was sure that he had closed it properly last night. Must have been the janitor or something. He pushed the door fully open and practically fell over with the shock of what he saw. Finn Hudson was in his office. Not only that but Finn Hudson was placing a new flower on his desk. A red rose. With another note attached that Will could read from the doorway.

"Be my Valentine?"

Finn had heard the door opening and turned to see Will stood there.

"Finn!"

"Hi Mr Schue."

Finn was blushing a deep red now.

"What are you doing?"

Finn didn't speak. He was staring at his shoes.

"Is it you that's been leaving the flowers?"

Finn made a noise that Will couldn't identify as a yes or a no. He took several steps towards Finn and gently placed his hand on Finn's arm.

"It is you isn't it?" he said quietly.

Finn raised his head and looked Will directly in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry."

Noticing that tears were beginning to roll down Finn's cheeks, Will pulled Finn into a hug.

"Is this why you have been avoiding me lately?"

Will didn't get a reply. Finn's arms reached around him and pulled the pair closer together. It felt good. Will rubbed gentle circles into Finn's back as he cried quietly into his shoulder. Once the sobbing had calmed down Will released Finn slightly, keeping his arms around Finn's waist. He looked at Finn. He reached up with one hand and wiped away the tears on Finn's face. Finn's eyes flicked shut at the contact. Will felt a shot of electricity coursing down his arm. He touched Finn's face again, brushing his fingers along his cheekbones. The electricity was there again. He ran his fingers over the bridge of Finn's nose and down to his lips. Finn's eyes opened suddenly as his fingers reached Finn's lips. Will stopped moving. He stared into Finn's eyes with his fingers on his lips. It felt like an eternity passed with them both just staring at each other. And then Will moved. He replaced his fingers with his lips and gently kissed Finn.

Monday morning and Finn walked towards his locker, thoughts of Will and kisses and flowers in his mind. He had told Will about how he had found out that flowers had different meanings and that the messages each day corresponded to the meanings of the flowers. Then Will had told him that he was cute and they had kissed some more. As Finn opened his locker a flower fell out. It was a single jonquil bloom. With a note attached.

"I love you too."


End file.
